Nummer-eins-Hits in Großbritannien in den 2000er-Jahren
miniatur|150px|[[Rihanna stand 2007 mit ihrem Welthit „Umbrella“ zusammen mit Jay-Z 10 Wochen auf Platz 1 der UK Top 40.]] miniatur|hochkant|150px|[[Britney Spears erreichte Platz 1 im Jahr 2000 mit „Oops!… I Did It Again“ und „Born to Make You Happy“ und im Jahr 2004 mit „Toxic“ und „Everytime“.]] miniatur|hochkant|150px|[[Gnarls Barkleys „Crazy“ wurde der erste Song, der 2006 allein durch Downloads Platz 1 erreichte.]] miniatur|hochkant|150px|[[Leona Lewis’ Debütsingle „A Moment Like This“ erreichte 2006 Platz 1. Es folgten ihr Welthit „Bleeding Love“, welcher 2007 7 Wochen auf Platz 1 stand, und „Run“ im Jahr 2008.]] miniatur|hochkant|150px|Die Amerikanische [[Hip Hop|Hip-Hop-Gruppe Black Eyed Peas verbrachte mit ihren Hits „Where Is the Love?“ im Jahr 2003 und „Boom Boom Pow“, „I Gotta Feeling“ und „Meet Me Halfway“ im Jahr 2009 insgesamt 6 Wochen auf Platz 1.]] miniatur|hochkant|150px|[[James Blunt hatte mit „You're Beautiful“ einen Riesenerfolg, mit den er 5 Wochen auf Platz 1 verbrachte.]] miniatur|hochkant|150px|[[Westlife hatten zwischen 2000 und 2009 11 Nummer-eins-Hits, ein Nummer-eins-Hit ist „Against All Odds“, ein Duett mit Mariah Carey von 2000.]] miniatur|hochkant|150px|Das Russische Skandalduo [[t.A.T.u. wurde 2003 mit ihren Hit „All the Things She Said“ weltweit bekannt.]] miniatur|hochkant|150px|Die [[Sugababes sind die erfolgreichste britsche Girlgroup des Jahrzehnts mit 7 Nummer-eins-Hits. Ihr erster Nummer-eins-Hit war „Freak Like Me“ im Jahr 2002.]] miniatur|hochkant|150px|[[Kylie Minogue verkaufte mit ihrem zweiten Nummer-eins-Hits des Jahrzehnts, „Can't Get You Out Of My Head“, im Jahr 2001 über 1,1 Millionen Einheiten. Dieser Song ist der meistverkaufte Song einer weiblichen Künstlerin im 21. Jahrhundert.]] miniatur|hochkant|150px|[[Madonna (Künstlerin)|Madonna hält den Rekord für die meisten Nummer-eins-Hits einer weiblichen Künstlerin in einem Jahrzehnt. Sie hatte ihren 5. Nummer-eins-Hit des Jahrzehnts 2008 mit „4 Minutes“, zusammen mit Justin Timberlake und Timbaland.]] miniatur|hochkant|150px|[[Lady Gaga wurde die erste Künstlerin, die 3 Nummer-eins-Hits in einem Jahr hatte: „Just Dance“, „Poker Face“ und „Bad Romance“ erreichten alle die Spitze 2009.]] miniatur|hochkant|150pxc|[[Pixie Lotts „Mama Do (Uh Oh, Uh Oh)“ und „Boys and Girls“ erreichten 2009 Platz 1.]] miniatur|hochkant|150px|[[Christina Aguilera erreichte in diesem Jahrzehnt 3 Mal Platz 1.]] miniatur|hochkant|150pxc|„Sex On Fire“ war einer der erfolgreichsten Songs des Jahres 2008 mit 840.000 verkauften Einheiten und Platz 1 und ist die erfolgreichste Single eines Amerikanischen Acts in den 2000ern. miniatur|hochkant|150pxc|Rapper Eminem hatte in diesem Jahrzehnt 7 Nummer-eins-Hits, die zweitmeisten hinter [[Westlife.]] miniatur|hochkant|150pxc|[[Katy Perrys I Kissed a Girl war einer der erfolgreichsten Songs des Jahres 2008.]] miniatur|hochkant|150pxc|[[Beyonce Knowles erreichte 6 Mal Platz 1 in diesem Jahrzehnt und ist somit die erfolgreichste weibliche Künstlerin.]] miniatur|hochkant|150pcx|[[Cheryl Cole erreichte in diesem Jahrzehnt 5 Mal Platz 1.]] miniatur|hochkant|150pcx|[[Girls Aloud hatten 20 Top-10-Hits und 4 Nummer-eins-Hits in diesem Jahrzehnt.]] miniatur|hochkant|150pcx|Die Kolumbianische Latin-Sängerin [[Shakira erreichte im Jahr 2006 5 Wochen Platz 1 mit ihren Welthit „Hips Don't Lie“.]] miniatur|hochkant|150pcx|Die [[Pussycat Dolls erreichten Platz 1 mit ihrer Debütsingle Don't Cha im Jahr 2005.]] miniatur|hochkant|150pcx|[[Holly Valance erreichte 2002 mit „Kiss Kiss“ Platz 1.]] miniatur|hochkant|150pcx|Rapper [[Jay-Z war 15 Wochen auf Platz 1, die meisten in diesem Jahrzehnt.]] miniatur|hochkant|150pcx|Die Band [[U2 hatte in diesem Jahrzehnt 4 Nummer-eins-Hits.]] miniatur|hochkant|150pcx|Die US-amerikanische Schauspielerin [[Nicole Kidman war 2001 die Weihnachts-Nummer-1 mit „Somethin' Stupid“, einem Duett mit Robbie Williams.]] miniatur|hochkant|150pcx|Rapper [[Nelly (Rapper)|Nelly hatte 4 Nummer-eins-Hits in diesem Jahrzehnt.]] miniatur|hochkant|150pcx|[[Nelly Furtados „Maneater“ stand 2006 3 Wochen auf Platz 1.]] miniatur|hochkant|150pcx|[[Jennifer Lopez hatte in diesem Jahrzehnt 2 Nummer-eins-Hits.]] miniatur|hochkant|150pcx|Reggeasänger [[Shaggy hatte 2001 2 Nummer-eins-Hits.]] miniatur|hochkant|150pcx|[[Estelle Swaray|Estelles „American Boy“ stand 2008 4 Wochen auf Platz 1.]] miniatur|hochkant|150pcx|R&B-Sänger [[Usher Raymond|Usher erreichte 2004 die Spitze der Charts mit seinen Songs „Yeah!“ und „Burn“.]] miniatur|hochkant|150pcx|[[Countrysängerin LeAnn Rimes erreichte Ende 2000 Platz 1 mit ihren Hit „Can't Fight the Moonlight“.]] miniatur|hochkant|150pcx|[[P!nk hatte in der 2000er-Dekade 3 Nummer-eins-Hits.]] miniatur|hochkant|[[Mariah Carey stand im Jahr 2000 mit einem Duett mit Westlife auf Platz 1.]] miniatur|hochkant|150pcx|[[Justin Timberlake hatte in diesem Jahrzehnt 3 Nummer-eins-Hits.]] miniatur|hochkant|150pcx|[[Keri Hilson stand 2007 2 Wochen auf Platz 1.]] miniatur|hochkant|150pcx|[[Kelly Clarkson hatte ihren ersten Nummer-eins-Hit im Jahr 2009.]] miniatur|hochkant|150pcx|[[Kanye West stand mit „Stronger“ 2 Wochen auf Platz 1.]] miniatur|hochkant|150pcx|[[Sean Kingston stand mit „Beautiful Girls“ 4 Wochen auf Platz 1.]] miniatur|hochkant|150pcx|[[Lily Allen wurde durch das Internet berühmt und erreichte im Jahre 2006 mit ihrer Debütsingle „Smile“ den ersten Platz der Charts, sowie 2009 mit „The Fear“.]] miniatur|hochkant|150pcx|[[Alexandra Burke war 2008 mit „Hallelujah“ die Weihnachts-Nummer-1, „Hallejulah“ wurde später zu einem Millionenseller.]] miniatur|hochkant|150pcx|[[Ne-Yo stand in diesem Jahrzehnt 2 Mal auf Platz 1.]] miniatur|hochkant|150pcx|[[Flo Rida toppte die Charts 2009 mit seinem Hit „Right Round“.]] miniatur|hochkant|150pcx|[[Akon erreichte in diesem Jahrzehnt 2 Mal Platz 1.]] miniatur|hochkant|150pcx|[[Will Youngs „Light My Fire“ war der meistverkaufte Song der Dekade.]] miniatur|hochkant|150pcx|[[Elvis Presley erreichte im Jahr 2005 3 Mal posthum Platz 1.]] miniatur|hochkant|150pcx|[[Melanie C erreichte das erste Mal im Jahr 2000 Platz 1 der Charts.]] miniatur|hochkant|150pcx|„Baby Spice“ [[Emma Bunton erreichte im Jahr 2001 die Spitze der Charts.]] miniatur|hochkant|150pcx|[[Geri Halliwell erreichte die Spitze mit „It's Raining Men“.]] miniatur|hochkant|150pcx|[[Ashanti (Sängerin)|Ashanti hatte im Jahr 2004 einen Nummer-eins-Hit.]] miniatur|hochkant|150pcx|[[Ciara stand 2005 mit ihren Hit Goodies an der Spitze der Charts.]] miniatur|hochkant|150pcx|Im Jahr 2009 startete eine Facebookgruppe eine Kampagne, um zu verhindern, dass ein Gewinner der britischen Castingshow „The X Factor“ zum fünften Mal in Folge in der Woche vor Weihnachten den ersten Platz der UK-Charts erreicht. Als Gegenkandidaten schlugen sie den Song „Killing in the Name“ von [[Rage Against the Machine vor, der auch den ersten Platz erreichte und somit als offizieller Weihnachtssong 2009 im Vereinigten Königreich gilt.]] Die UK Top 40 sind eine wöchentliche Single-Hitparade, die von The Official Charts Company (OCC) veröffentlicht wird. Die Chartwoche läuft von Sonntag bis Samstag und die Top 40 Singles werden bei BBC Radio 1 veröffentlicht. Bevor es Musik Downloads gab, basierten die Charts auf Physikalischen Einheiten, wie zum Beispiel CDs, aber seit 2005 basieren die Charts permanent auf digitalen Downloads. Während der 2000er erreichten 277 Songs die Spitze der Charts. In diesem Jahrzehnt war Westlife die erfolgreichste Gruppe mit 11 Nummer-eins-Hits. Rihanna und Jay-Zs Song „Umbrella“ stand 10 Wochen auf Platz 1 im Jahr 2007 und ist somit der längste Nummer-eins-Hit des Jahrzehnts und der längste seit Wet Wet Wets Hit „Love Is All Around“ das 1994 15 Wochen auf Platz 1 stand. Mitte des Jahrzehnts wurde das Internet am bedeutendsten für die Charts, dar die Charts seit 2004 auf reine downloadzahlen basieren. Gnarls Barkleys „Crazy“ war der erste Song der nur alleine durch Downloadzahlen den ersten Platz der Charts erreichte im Jahr 2006, wo es für 9 Wochen an der Spitze stand. Lily Allen wurde durch das Internet berrühmt und erreichte dadurch mit ihrer Debütsingle „Smile“ den ersten platz der Charts. TV Shows produzierten während des Jahrzehnts erfolgreiche Künstler. Hear’Say gewannen die erste Staffel von Popstars im Jahr 2000 und erreichten mit ihrer Debütsingle „Pure and Simple“ Platz 1. Daraus wurde ein Trend, die Pop Idol Gewinner Will Young (2002) und Michelle McManus (2003), und die zweiten Gareth Gates und Sam & Mark; 2002 der Fame Academy Gewinner David Sneddon und die Gewinner der ersten Staffel von The X Factor, Steve Brookstein (2005) erreichten Platz 1 der Charts. Der erste Nummer-eins-Hit des Jahrzehnts war die Doppel-A-Seiten Single „I Have a Dream“ / „Seasons in the Sun“ von Westlife, welche schon Ende 1999 auf Platz 1 stand. „The Climb“ von Joe McElderry war der letzte Nummer-eins-Hit des Jahrzehnts. Geschichte Im Jahr 2000 erreichten 42 Songs die Spitze der Britschen Charts (nicht enthalten ist Westlifes „I Have a Dream“ / „Seasons in the Sun“ welches als erstes Ende 1999 die Spitze erreichte), das ist ein Rekord für die meisten Nummer-eins-Hits in einem Jahr. 2007 erreichten 18 verschiedene Songs die Spitze der Charts, die wenigsten in diesem Jahrzehnt. 2009 hatten 9 Künstler zwei oder mehrere Nummer-eins-Hits, Lady Gaga und die Black Eyed Peas hatten 3 Nummer-eins-Hits. Rihanna stand am längsten auf Platz 1 in diesem Jahrzehnt, ihr Welthit „Umbrella“ featuring Jay-Z stand 2007 ganze 10 Wochen auf Platz 1. Sie erreichte die Spitze noch mit „Take A Bow“ und „Run This Town“ featuring Jay-Z und Kanye West. Sechs Songs standen mehrmals mit Unterbrechung auf Platz 1. Diese waren; „Don't Stop Movin'“ von S Club 7 (2001), „Gotta Get thru This“ von Daniel Bedingfield (2001–2002), „Call on Me“ von Eric Prydz (2004), „Hips Don't Lie“ von Shakira featuring Wyclef Jean (2006) und „Boom Boom Pow“ (2009) sowie „I Gotta Feeling“ (2009) von den Black Eyed Peas. Lady Gagas „Bad Romance“ war Ende Dezember 2009 auf Platz 1 und nochmals Anfang Januar 2010. Legende: : : : : : 2000 2001 2002 2003 2004 2005 2006 2007 2008 2009 Künstler mit den meisten Nummer-eins-Hits Die folgenden Künstler hatten 4 oder mehr Nummer-eins-Hits in den 2000er. Einige Künstler haben Solo Nummer-eins-Hits und als Teil einer Kollaboration. Bei Madonnas Timbalands und Justin Timberlakes Song „4 Minutes“ zum Beispiel, ist der Song für alle 3 Künstler ein Nummer-eins-Hit. Die einzelnen Künstler von Band Aid 20s „Do They Know It's Christmas?“ werden nicht aufgelistet . Künstler mit den meisten Wochen auf Platz 1 Millionenseller Seit 2000 wurden 10 Nummer-eins-Hits in Großbritannien über eine Million Mal verkauft. 5 Songs waren von Casting-Shows Gewinner; 2 „Do They Know It's Christmas“ und „(Is This The Way To) Amarillo“ waren Charity Songs; und „Can We Fix It?“, war eine Soundtrack Aufnahme. Siehe auch * UK Singles Chart * Liste der Nummer-eins-Hits in den britischen Charts Einzelnachweise Weblinks * * Kategorie:Nummer-eins-Hit Kategorie:Liste (Musik) Kategorie:Musik (Vereinigtes Königreich) Kategorie:Kultur (Vereinigtes Königreich) Kategorie:Musikcharts Kategorie:2000er Andere Wikipedia Sprachen * WPSprache{en}: List of number-one singles from the 2000s (UK) * WPSprache{vi}: Danh sách đĩa đơn quán quân năm 2008 (Liên hiệp Anh) Wikilinks - Wikis & Websites mit Artikeln zum Thema '' (Trage hier dein Wiki mit Link zum Artikel ein, wenn du ebenfalls einen Artikel zum Thema hast oder du diesen Artikel in dein Wiki exportiert hast)'' * Website/XY-Wiki: Artikelname Social Networks Netzwerke Blogs Twitter |title=Infos über bei Twitter |subtitle= }} Kategorie:Marjorie Entnommen aus der: Wikipedia, Löschdiskussion bei Wikipedia Erster Autor: 82.26.19.194 angelegt am 17.01.2010 um 17:10, Alle Autoren: Freedom Wizard, YMS, Harro von Wuff, Androl, VolkovBot, DerHexer, Umweltschützen, Kingofears, WIKImaniac, Lipstar, Cirdan, Wantyouback, Twew1, Commons, AnemoneProjectors, Msalmon, 82.43.119.44, Ryan3896490, 82.26.19.194